


Advisor Relives the Prince's Burden

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Advisor, Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Impregnation, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Msub to Mdom, Rough Sex, Sex drugs, Stress Relief, gwa, handjob, prince - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: The prince of a small kingdom is under an immense weight of stress. The prince is the sole leader fighting against a seemingly unstoppable horde of destruction which threatens his lands. The king hides away from the reality of the situation, leaving the prince alone to deal with the issue. One evening, the prince (Speaker) and his trusted advisor (Listener) are reviewing strategies and information in hopes to combat the encroaching forces. The advisor sees how hard the prince has been working. She also sees how close he is to crumbling under the weight of his duties. She advises he seek the pleasure of a woman to help ease his mind, but the prince has no partner and is not willing to make time to find someone. The advisor decides she must aid the prince in his relief, providing him much needed pleasure that she may have been craving for some time now too. As they become lost in their intimacy, some previously hidden feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	Advisor Relives the Prince's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> This is new to me as I've only written F4M scripts so far, and as a straight guy, I haven't had an interest in listening to M4F audios or reading M4F scripts. I am writing this with a little bit of self-insertion going on, however, so I am having fun during the writing process of it. In the end, I do hope this script can be enjoyed by a female audience, although I don't know exactly what you do or do not want to see. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Prince will begin by sounding incredibly frustrated. He does not hide his feelings from his advisor and he is willing to vent some of his feelings to her. He respects her immensely, however, and does not direct his anger at her. He is initially very hesitant to begin any sort of sexual contact with the advisor, but he quickly gives in to the incredible pleasure she provides. She will give him some aphrodisiac drugs partway through the script to get him going again, and these will cause him to lose his restraint. He will be much rougher and desperate for her once the drugs kick in.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*

[Papers rustling on table]

(Disbelief) You-you're telling me that the Wendish Kindom was wiped out? All of it? Everything? The Horde arrived there just weeks ago... how is that possible? 

Oh gods, that was the last defense in the East. Our lands will be next in their path soon. We need to prepare everything we have. (Whisper) There's no time left...

...

And the lords to the South, any word from them yet?

...

(Anger) Those fucking fools! Our kingdom is the only thing between them and the Horde now, don't they see that? How do they expect to hold their own if even *WE* don't survive? Just... *FUCK!* (Slam table)

...

(Calming down) I know, I know. Thank you. We do still have the mercenaries and the troops from the Eastern tribes, for what they're worth... I don't suspect there is any way we could get father to plead with the Southern lords? Perhaps his word will carry more weight than my own.

...

You already asked him? Ah, of course he won't. That old bastard thinks we are more than prepared, (mocking) he wouldn't *DARE* beg those *PEASANT* lords.

But thank you for taking the time to speak with him. I... I can't even bring myself to say a word to that man right now.

...

No, it is more than nothing. You have been doing so much lately- my actions feel like nothing in comparison to yours. You have no idea how much I appreciate all that you've done for this kingdom... and for me.

I am serious! You are the greatest advisor this world has ever seen, I guarantee it! If it not for your strategy during the battle in the hills last year, our forces would have been overwhelmed and we would be left to defend ourselves with *NOTHING.* You saved all of our lives that day, yet... I was the one who received the credit. All I did was follow through with your plan, so I really deserved none of the praise. 

...

Stop saying it's nothing. I know what your job is, but that doesn't mean your work here should be glossed over. You are... brilliant, and talented. Brave and hard-working. You do more for this kingdom in a day than that lazy dolt on the throne has done his entire life. Hell, you should be queen, if I am to be frank. You would make for an incredible and beauti- (Clears throat) .... (embarrassed) umm, excuse me, I may have overstepped myself.

All that I am saying is, when that man finally eats himself to death and I am king, you will receive a position and the regard that you are truly worthy of.

...

(Shocked) You... my queen?! That's-no! That is not what I meant! 

...

(Small laugh) I suppose I do make it too easy for you to tease me. 

...

Ah, enough playing. we should return our attention back to what is at hand.

Do we have reports about the Horde's whereabouts currently? 

Some of the scouts... (Frustrated) Of course. It is impossible to not lose good men when dealing with those beasts, is it? 

Well, for the scouts that did return, what do they say?

...

That can't be right. If they were in the Wendish kingdom recently, then they can't be all the way up *THERE* now.

...And down there? How... they've split their forces... they're going to surround us...

(Getting panicked) I-I don't know what we can do about this. Our supplies and men are already spread too thin, but now on *TWO* fronts? We can't- there's no way. My kingdom... it will be... I...

(Breathing heavily now) Everything will be gone, and my people... I've already failed them. It's too late...

No, listen to me. If the Horde even shows signs of pushing us back, then you must leave immediately! You of all people... you deserve to survive! I *NEED* you to promise me-

(She hugs him)

(Surprised) Wh-why? I... (Sign) I'm sorry. I lost myself again. You don't need to treat me like a child though- embracing and shushing me like this.

...(They hug for a few moments)

Okay, you can let me go now. I apologize, again. That was incredibly... wrong of me. I just-I don't know if I can keep doing this. It seems this kingdom is content to be slaughtered, and it is just you, me, and the few remaining generals keeping us alive. It's too much. Too much for me to handle... even with you by my side.

...

I know I am too stressed, but what am I to do about it? I don't have time for games, I don't have time to relax. A million things must be done at every waking second, so what am I to do?

...

A woman? You know I have no partner. I... you know I still haven't accepted any of the marriage proposals- not that too many of them remain. Most of the lords have retracted their offers as we seem to be next in line for destruction. And the others... well, they are the ones whose kingdoms have already fallen. (Becoming quieter and melancholy) Maybe... maybe it was cruel of me to ignore those offers. If I had accepted one, perhaps I could have saved their princess. And the princess would have brought an entourage, and I could have saved them too. But instead, I left them to be... I don't even want to consider their fates.

...

I know I may be sounding extreme, but with every inaction and every misstep I take- I fail to save another life.

...

I-I don't need a whore! Now is truly not the time for the people to see their prince frolicking about in the brothel. Their faith in me would be crushed, just so I can have a night of pleasure.

...

Would you please stop this talk? I will be fine, I don't need a woman at the moment. Yes, I am stressed, and yes, I did have that outburst, but that does not mean that I-

(Advisor presses herself against him)

(Confusion) What-what are you doing? Please, don't throw yourself at me as some stupid joke! It's not... needed at this time.

(Getting frantic) My relief?! That is *NOT* part of your job. Your job is to *ADVISE* me, and you have done an incredible job at that, but those duties do not include relieving me!

...(She undoes his pants)

You-you can't be serious about this? Ah, you're touching my... cock. Are you truly serious? 

(She kisses him)

I... I see. You are serious. I suppose I can't... object, if this is what you want.

[Stroking sounds]

(Contained moan) Yes... your touch does feel good. I still don't understand, but... thank you.

(Kiss) 

Mmm, your lips feel so soft.

...

Well, if you insist I touch you as well... [groping over clothes]

I-I do love the feel of your breasts, (Kiss) but the taste of your lips may be even more enticing. (Kiss)

...

Umm, I feel I must confess something. I may have... desired this for some time now.

Yes, I know, but how could I say anything to you of all people, and at such a time as of now? We have been so close, but there was always a tower of matters between us, despite how badly I wanted to move past them. My position as prince being the most troubling of all- it would be seen in incredibly poor light for me to come onto a member of our court.

But there was one night where my desires for you became nearly unbearable. It was a few months ago where the generals were called for an emergency meeting in the middle of the night. You arrived as soon as you could, but you came in such a state... (moan) I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Your hair was down and flowing across your back- it was such a contrast to the tight and well-kept manner you normally keep it in. And you had not even taken the time to change out of your nightgown. While you stood close to the candle lights, I could see the shape of your perfect breasts through the white cloth. The way it wrapped around your chest, and even tighter around your plump rear was the most mesmerizing thing I had ever seen. Thoughts of peeling it slowly from your body and running my hands along that gorgeous veiled skin underneath were all that were in my head. I believe some of the other generals at the time had difficulty keeping their gaze in check as well, but they all had more composure than me that night. I... I will admit I pleasured myself to the images of you afterward.

(Hard kissing)

Are you enjoying me talking about you in such a filthy manner? I-I was ashamed of myself that night, but perhaps that shame was unnecessary.

...

You've... you've had similar thoughts as well? (Small laugh) Perhaps the unyielding pressure that's been on us has corrupted our minds. (Kiss)

But... I don't mind it so much right now. Your gentle hand around my aching cock is the greatest thing I've felt in ages.

(Continue/improvise for a while longer)

Ah, your touch is unbearable. Your hands are like magic.

It's too much for me. I...

Ohhh, gods, I am getting close. Please, give me this release. (Desperate groan)

Yes, I do! I do need it! Please give it to me! (Orgasm)

Oh, fuck! Ah, on your dress! Is this okay?

Alright, sorry about that. And... thank you. Thank you for being so tender with me. (kissing)

Yes, I did enjoy it. But... my mind is very confused right now.

I would love to take you right now- I want to feel every inch of your body... but... (Sounding uncertain) I am out of energy and... I think we should return to our duties. That was an incredible experience, but I can't let my lust for you overtake what is most important. Perhaps we can discuss the events of this night at another time.

Yes, I am sure. I'm sorry if I said some things that were unbecoming of me, or that led you on, but... my judgment was clouded and I simply needed the relief... as you said.

No! It was wrong for me to talk about you like that and to say those words. We... I can't let this continue when we have so much more to do. (Sad) I'm sorry...

...

Thank you for understanding. Your an incredible... friend and I am the luckiest prince to ever live for having you with me, but we have other duties to focus on right now.

...

A medicine to aid me? If you think it will help me stay focused, then I would appreciate it.

...

Ah, your'e back.

This? It smells (Sniff) pungent? Are you sure this will help with my concentration? 

You're taking some too? Well, if you insist. [drinking sounds]

Hmm, it tastes sweeter than I imagined. Thank you for this. Now, let's get back to these maps.

(make some idle noises of working for a few moments)

Yes, that is another brilliant plan. I can never doubt the words that come out of that... (sounding more sultry) gorgeous little mouth of yours. 

That-I-I'm so sorry, I don't know why I just said that! I-I just can't take my eyes off you right now...

Ummm, is it hot in here? No? I just- I feel very odd right now.

And... you look... so fucking sexy. I'm sorry, I can't deny it. I want to rip those clothes off you and slam myself into your tight little cunt. You want that too, don't you? I... I...

Oh, fuck... what did you give us?

An aphrodisiac? Why would you do that? We have so much we need to do, but... all I can think about is ravishing your sexy fucking body. 

This is what I truly want, is it? (Confused) I wasn't holding myself back, I just... we don't have time to do this- to be with each other like this.

...But you must want this even more than I do, huh? To go this far to get me to fuck you? Okay, okay fine. I'll give you exactly what you want.

(Hard kissing)

Look at you panting like an animal in heat. What happened to the stoic and composed woman I know? It must have been *SO* hard hiding this filthy side of you. It's okay now, though, act as dirty as you want. *BEG* for my cock- I'll give it to you whenever you want.

You want it now, do you? Fine, it's ready for you.

I'm going to shove you on the bed now, rip your clothes off, and take you from behind like your the most gorgeous whore in the entire kingdom.

Yeah, look at you practically drooling for my cock. You must have been dripping wet for me the entire time you stroked it. You so desperately wanted to feel it inside of you.

{Shuffling sounds]

[Clothes ripping]

Okay, just as I promised. (Grunt as he inserts)

Ahhh, fuck. You are so wet for me already.

[hard thrusting noises] I'm going to give it to you now, just like you want. You want it hard, right? You want your prince to treat you like a whore.

(Moan) But you're no whore. You're the sexist fucking woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I want every inch of this body to myself. I want to hear every whimpering moan that escapes your lips. I want all of you- I've wanted all of you for so long, and there is no better woman for me to have.

That's right, you've wanted to feel this for as long as I have. Go ahead, drive your ass back into me. You deserve this pleasure even more than I do. I'll make you cum so *FUCKING* hard!

Yes! (Moan) oh yes, baby. I want the whole city to hear you screaming tonight. Let them hear you wail for my cock!

Fuck! I love your body so much! The way you arch your back, and the sight of your plump ass jiggling as I slam into you- it makes me never want to stop fucking you.

Your ass is just *GODLY*. [Ass slap] Mmmm, you like when I smack you like that. [Slap] Ah, listen to those moans.

I'm going to go harder now, okay? I'm going to grab your hips and take you even faster.

[Sounds speed up] (Hard moan) Ahh, fuck! Yes! Tell me how good it feels- tell me how hard you want it!

(Chuckle) Yeah, I'll make this ass red with my hand. [couple of hard slaps]

Oh yes, I'll cum *SO* hard for you, don't worry. I'll fill you so fucking good.

I'll cum deep inside you, and you can bare my heir for me! Yes! I'll-I'll make you my queen!

You want that, right? I could see it in your eyes before- you were hoping I was serious about making you my queen. You don't have to worry any longer, I'll make you the greatest queen this kingdom has ever had!

I love this body so much, I could never have another! I'll take you every. Single. Night. (Moan) No other woman could ever compare to how perfect you are.

(Continue for a little longer)

Oh, fuck! Get ready for your prince's cum! Take it! Take it all, my queen! (Orgasm)

...

(Exhausted breathing) My... my gods... I feel like my body is about to fall apart. Are you alright?

Here, lay down in my bed with me. I think we both need to rest for a minute.

Let me... hold you close.

...

That was... I don't have the words for what that was. I didn't hurt you, did I?

(Laugh) You wanted it even harder?! Oh gods, I would have been the one hurt had we gone harder.

...

Mad about the drug? ... I... no, I am not mad. I think we both did genuinely need that. I just wish... we could have been more honest about our feelings sooner.

I was not fully myself at the moment, but... my feelings were true.

Yes... even about you being my queen.

It can work! You have noble blood, and you are one of the most respected people in the entire kingdom! No one of importance would object to it.

My father... his words mean nothing now. No one respects him any longer. So, if I want you as my queen, then I will make you my queen. Not even father can stand before that.

...

Are you... crying? I've... never seen you cry before. (Shushing and stroking her hair) Shhh, my dear, I don't want you to cry. (Kiss)

Yes, I am very serious. I want to share my life with you. I have no doubts about it now.

No, you really will be the greatest queen to ever live! I am sure of that with all my being.

But... we do need to keep this kingdom alive to have that future.

I know we can survive. As long as we are together, we can make it happen. (Kiss)

I won't let our future together be destroyed.

...

That plan you spoke of earlier, before we... lost ourselves. I think I have a way to make it work...

__________________________________________________________________________

END

**Author's Note:**

> -As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I want to improve my writing as much as possible, so I would really appreciate any comments or critiques you have. Again, I have never written an M4F script, so please tell me what I could do better if I write another in the future.


End file.
